legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S6 Finale/Transcript
(In the middle of the street, Alex is seen being thrown by Carnage as Jack runs up and rams his fist into Carnage's stomach) Jack: DIE ASSHOLE!! (Jack hits Carnage with a fireball, causing him to stumble back) Carnage: Oooooh now that hurt! But only for a second! (Carnage uppercuts Jack as he lands on the ground. Erin then runs up and helps him up) Erin: Are you okay?! Jack: Yeah I'm fine. But this fight isn't going as planned. Erin: Definitely. He's stronger than I thought. Carnage: Why thank you! Jack: There's gotta be backup here. Miles! (Miles looks down from a rooftop) Jack: Our numbers aren't gonna work against him! Find something or someone around here that can help us distract this thing! Miles: Got it! I'll start swinging now! Erin: Hurry! (Miles swings off deeper into the city as Carnage watches) Carnage: So you're sending your friend off alone? With that, you've just made your job a lot harder. Alex: I wouldn't think as much. Every world's got their heroes Cletus. Carnage: You sure about that? Alex: Certain of it. (Alex glares at Carnage. It then cuts to Ray who slowly begins to approach a distracted Rayla) Ray: R....Rayla...? Are you okay? Rayla: *Looks at Ray in surprise* !! Ray: Rayla. Please listen its- Rayla: YOU!! YOU HURT ME!! STAY AWAY!! (Rayla tries to make a run for it) Ray: RAYLA! *Chases after her* Alex: *Sees Rayla running* Crap! She's getting away! Guys hold off Carnage! *Goes after Rayla* Erin: Alex wait! Carnage: Oh that fool is begging to be lunch! (Alex runs after Ray and Rayla) Alex: Ray where are you two going?! Ray: I'm not letting her get away! Not again! Alex: Then I guess I got no choice! RAYLA!! (Rayla stops running and sees Alex) Rayla: Alex...… Alex: That's right. You want to eat me right? Then come and get me! Rayla: ALEX!!! (Alex starts running as Rayla gives chase. Ray then starts to run after Rayla) Ray: Where are we taking her?! Alex: Find an alleyway or something! We need to trap her in! Ray: Got it! (Erin is seen turning her Dragon Armor as she and the others fight Carnage) Carnage: You plan on freezing me kid!? Erin: Well it will be a good to keep in place when we finish you off! Carnage: Come try it! (Meanwhile Tom is seen fighting Otto) Tom: You were a genius Doc! I can't believe what you've been reduced to! Otto: Gientra has shown me the way Tom! Something YOU would never understand! Tom: And now you find yourself in monster infested woods fighting the ONE man who believed in you! Otto: LIAR!! (Otto tries to grab Tom with his tenticles but Tom grabs them) Tom: You saved my life! Gave me a second chance at being a hero! You were MY hero! Otto: STOP!! TALKING!!! (Electro is shooting electricity at the others) Electro: YOu guys are gonna pay for what you did! Zulu: What we did?! You were the ones that got Vulture involved in your little group! Electro: And now you're all gonna die for your friend's mistake! Zulu: Try us Max! (Omega jumps and smacks Electro over to a tree he stops before hitting it and fires more electricity. However Tenya jumps up and kicks him away) (Back with Alex, he is still being chased by Rayla) Rayla: ALEX!!! Alex: Goddamn I thought she was so determined! What makes this girl what to eat me so much!? Ray: I don't know! You've done something to set her off! Alex: BUT WHAT?! Rayla: You're....MINE!! (Alex turns into an alleyway before Rayla pounces him onto the ground) Alex: OW!! Ray: Alex! Rayla: No... More... ESCAPE!!! (Rayla stands up and her tendrils wrap around Alex) Alex: GRN!!! Rayla: Now... You- Alex: NOT THIS TIME RAYLA!! (Alex blasts himself free from Rayla's attack before Ray moves in and knocks Rayla to the ground) Alex: Now Ray! (Ray appears in front of Rayla and grabs her in a bear hug) Ray: NO MORE RAYLA!! Rayla: LET!! GO!!! YOU- *Eyes open wide and starts to scream in pain* Ray: Its working! (Rayla is seen struggling harder to escape Ray who starts to lose his grip) Ray: Can't.... Hold her!! (At that moment Alex gets behind Rayla, grabs her head and uses his powers on her) Alex: I'll try and calm her down! You need to get that connection back up Ray! Ray: I'm trying! This virus is really keeping her in! Alex: Then I'll help out! (As Alex uses his power, a light appears on Rayla's forehead and the light connects to Ray's forehead. He to groan in pain) Alex: Ray?! Ray: Its.... Its working! I can... Feel... Rayla's…. Pain! Alex: Just hold it! HOLD IT!! (Rayla Ray and Alex all let out loud screams and after a moment, everything goes black. Inside a black void, a human Rayla is seen sitting down, hugging her knees) Rayla:...…. (Suddenly a bright light appears) Rayla: *Looks up* Huh? (A human Ray and Alex walk down with Alex lighting the way) Ray: Rayla? Is that you? Rayla: R....Ray...? (Rayla slowly gets up and walks toward Ray) Rayla: Is... Is it really you? Ray: Its me sister. We're back together. Rayla: *Starts to tear up* I... I've been alone in here for so long.... Ray: *Grabs Rayla's shoulder* We'll NEVER be separated again. I promise. Alex: We'll make sure of it. (Rayla looks up at Alex before she looks over at Ray and hugs him crying) Rayla: *Crying* Never leave me again! You hear me!? Never again! Ray: *Hugs Rayla tearing up* Never. (Alex smiles at the two hugging as he lights up the whole black void. Suddenly scene changes to cyborg Ray gently hugging a Targhul Rayla. After a few moments they break apart) Rayla: R...Ray? Is... Is that you? Ray: Yeah its me sis. Rayla: Wha… What happened to you? You're all metal. *Looks at herself* Huh?? What happened to me?! Ray: Otto got to you and infected you. I was abducted by Ultron and stuck into this metal body. Alex: We helped Ray get his revenge, and we're ready to help you get yours on the Targhul that did this to you. Rayla: R-Really??? Alex: Always. Rayla:... What can we do? Alex: We gotta go back to Carnage! Ray: Let's go then! (Meanwhile Carnage breaks more ice) Carnage: You're getting weaker Erin! Seems that armor does more harm than good! (Carnage runs up and slashes Erin's arm open before he kicks her in the back) Carnage: No, more like you're just untrained with it! Erin: D-Dammit...! Jack: ERIN!! (Jack runs up as his metal arm turns orange from heat) Jack: GET AWAY FROM HER!! (Jack punches Carnage, burning his flesh as he's knocked away) Carnage: Damn kid! YOU'RE BLOOD WILL STAIN THE STREETS OF THIS CITY!! (Carnage fires a tendril that cuts Jack's shoulder before smacking him into a wall) Carnage: AHAHAHA!! No one can stop me now! HAHAHA!! NO ONE!!! Jack: Dammit Miles.....Where the hell are you...? Carnage: NOW! TIME TO- (Suddenly Carnage is punched by Izuku who knocks him into a wall) Erin: Deku! Jack: When did you get here!? Izuku: I had to be here! To help finish Carnage off once and for all! Carnage: Well well! Look who decided to come! (Carnage stands back up) Carnage: The kid who rejected the truth! Izuku: Sorry Carnage, but I don't remember murder being the answer to everyone's problems! Carnage: It answers mine boy! Izuku: Well one way or another, it ends now! Alex: Well said Deku! (Carnage and the others look to see Alex arrive with the Twins) Carnage: What's this now!? Rayla: Your end Carnage! (Carnage looks in shock at Rayla's words) Carnage: What?! No that's impossible, how are you sane Rayla?! Ray: Thanks to her own brother you psycho! Alex: Yeah! Carnage: You damn worms! THIS ISN'T OVER!! (Carnage begins to run deeper into the city) Alex: HEY!! Jack: Bastard's getting away! Probably gonna try and find more people to kill! Alex: Let's just hope Miles found some backup before he does! We're coming for you Carnage! (The heroes run after Carnage. It then cuts back to the fight in the woods as Zulu is seen with Omega battling Electro) Electro: Well isn't this an interesting father-son duo?! Zulu: You got that right! Me and my dad are an excellent team! Electro: That don't matter! You're going all going down in the end! (Electro fires electricity only for Foxtrot to appear out of no where and attack) Foxtrot: Don't forget about me! Electro: HUH?! (Foxtrot punches Electro in the jaw, knocking him into a tree) Electro: OW, YOU DAMN PARASITE!!! Omega: Hey, I take offense to that! Electro: I INTENDED AS MUCH!! (Electro fires electricity that knocks the Targhul back with ease) Electro: Gotcha! Zulu: Ow... Omega: Yep, that hurt.... (Electro then begins to slowly walk toward the group as he creates a ball of electricity in his hand) Electro: Well well, seems that the mighty Targhul have fallen. (Zulu's Spidey Sense goes off as he sees the bushes next to Electro shaking) Electro: But now I'm afraid you all have to die now. Zulu: I wouldn't be so sure about that. Electro: Really? And why's that? Zulu: Look to the right. (Electro looks at Zulu confused before he turns to look at the bushes, finding two glowing eyes inside it) Electro: What in the fu- (A Grimm jumps from the bushes and pounces Electro before it begins to maul him to death. His screams are heard as the Targhul stand and run off) Electro: NO WAIT!! DON'T LEAVE ME AHHHG!!! Zulu: So THAT'S what a Grimm is. That one looks like a wolf. Pearl: Let's not stick around to find out what more look like! Omega: Yeah! Tom needs us! (Tom is seen continuing fighting Otto) Otto: What is this body Tom?! WHY CAN'T I HURT YOU?! Tom: Because it's Vibranium dumbass! Otto: You replaced my gift with this husk?! Tom: I still have your gift Otto! I just improved it! Otto: Improved!? How do you call this improved!? Tom: Because! (Tom creates a plasma blade and cuts off one of Otto's tentacles while he's distracted) Otto: GAAH!! Because: It's powerful and efficient! Way better than anything you could come up with! Otto: DAMN YOU!! (One of Otto's tentacles heads for Tom's head who grabs it and tries to keep it back) Tom: Dammit! Otto: I'LL KILL YOU AND TAKE THAT STONE MYSELF YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS!! MAYBE YOU SHOULD'VE DIED IN THAT EXPLOSION INSTEAD OF BEGGING ME FOR HELP!! (Tom looks up at Otto glaring) Tom: Excuse me asshole...? Otto: You heard me. (Tom looks down at the ground before he looks back up at Otto) Tom: Then if that's how you feel....LET ME SHOW YOU HOW IT FEELS!! (Tom slices off another tentacle in rage) Otto: GAH NO!! (Otto falls to the ground as Tom jumps over and pulls the last two tentacles from his body before kicking Otto to the ground) Tom: How's that feel?! (Tom then flips Otto around and begins punching him in the face. The other heroes watch in shock) Momo: Oh my god...! Pearl: Tom stop! (Tom continues punching Otto) Tom: YOU helped me! *punches again* YOU gave me a fresh start! *punches again* And now you throw it all away you Targhul piece of crap! Otto: Tom....Ple- Tom: Didn't you hear me?! (Tom grabs Otto's head with both hands) Tom: I said SHUT...UP!! (Tom crushes Otto's skull between his hands, killing him before Tom drops his body onto the ground) Ian: Tom.... (Tom looks over at the others before he slowly looks down at his hands covered in green blood) Tom: Oh god.....What have I done....? (Tom looks at Otto's corpse before it cuts to Carnage running through town) Carnage: LOCK YOUR DOORS PEOPLE!! CARNAGE IS IN TOWN!!! (Alex and the others chase after Carnage as people are hiding) Alex: Come on Miles! Anytime now! (As Carnage is running and laughing he is suddenly shot by something) Carnage: Huh!? What was that!? (In a near by roof top, a teenage girl dress in red is seeing holding a sniper rife looking at Carnage though the scoop) ???: That distracted him Miles: Hey Carnage! (Miles jumps down in front of Carnage) Carnage: The Spider is back.... Miles: Oh you know it. (Carnage regenerates from the attack) Carnage: And yet you think that would hurt? Miles: Oh it wasn't meant to hurt, it was meant to distract. Carnage: Distract? Distract from what? Miles: My backup. Carnage: Huh? Miles: You heard me. Carnage: You lie. You lie! No one in this universe would help you! Miles: Really...? You're pulling that card? Carnage: Cause its the truth! NO ONE here is gonna- … .What's that sound? (The group looks up hearing the sound of someone yelling. Suddenly, they see an orange haired girl in a pink skirt with a crazed look on her face charging toward with a giant war hammer) Carnage:.... Oh shit. (The girl slams the war hammer right on Carnage's head. Causing him to go dizzy) ???: GO FOR IT YANG! (Suddenly Yang runs by Miles and goes to Carnage and punches him up in the air) Yang: Thanks Nora! Weiss! Your turn! (A white haired girl with a rapier, holds it out as it glows red. She fires fire at Carnage) Weiss: That should weaken him! Miles: Ray! Do it now! Ray: Gotcha! Carnage: NOO!! (A small hole opens in Ray's hand before he begins firing the Toxic Bullets, peppering Carnage's torso as he stands in shock) Carnage: Wh....What....?! (Carnage then stumbles forward as he looks at his chest in surprise. Chunks of Carnage's body then begin to fall onto the ground and wither up before dying. Cletus is then seen with bullet holes going through him as well) Miles: It's over Kasady. Your spree just came to an end. (Cletus looks up at Miles in anger) Cletus: I was....winning.....I would've....won. But you had to get these disgusting whelps into the fight. Miles: They kicked your ass still didn't that? Cletus: I.....will see you all.....in hell.... (Cletus falls to his knees) Cletus: Morales.... (Cletus then falls onto his back dead, ending Carnage's chaos once and for all. Everyone gathers around Cletus' dead body.) Yang: So... Its over? Miles: Yeah. Its over. Izuku:……… Finally... (The other Defenders from the woods are seen approaching) Omega: Guys! (The group runs up and look at Cletus's body) Foxtrot: Oh. Tom: You...You killed him.....? At last...? Miles: Yep. Got him by surprise too. Erin: Strange how easily he was caught off guard. Jack: The dude was mentally ill. His only worry was increasing the kill count. And he went after the most vulnerable to do it. Alex: Still. Who shot him though? Yang: Oh that was my sister Ruby. (Ruby is seen watching the group from her perch) Ruby: Whew. Looks like its over. Jack: oh you found your sister huh? Yang: That I did. Omega: So I take it this is the person you told us about? Scott: Yep. Miles: Hey you gotta give me credit, I spanned the entire city and these were the only people willing to fight and not hide. Alex: Wow. Weiss: Yeah and the whole reason we agreed to help and believe him in the first place was cause Ruby believed him. Miles: Yeah. I'm glad she was around other wise I don't think I'd be going anywhere. Alex: Well still. Thanks for your help. You guys were a big help. Nora: No problem! Its not everyday we get to help visitors from another world! How awesome is that!? Alex: Yeah. Erin: Hey wait, what about Electro and Otto? Omega: Oh yeah, Electro got mauled to death by a wolf and Tom crushed Otto's skull. Jack: Wait what? Tom: Yeah....Otto's dead. Zulu: And so is Electro. Alex: But what about the Power Stone? And please for the love of god tell me that....thing didn't come back for it this time. Momo: We uhhh.....didn't check on it. Alex: You didn't check on it. Well that's nice to know. Tom: We didn't gave time, we had to get here and help with Carnage and now we just find out you killed him without telling us! Miles: It was heat of the moment, we didn't think of that! Alex: Well look, it doesn't matter. Not like anyone can touch it anyway. We just gotta go down into the forest, find the Stone and hope to god it doesn't teleport again. Erin: Right. Izuku: But what if that woman finds us again? Yang: What woman? Jack: Some chick named Raven. Yang: *eyes turn red* …… Weiss: *Calmy* Yang... Yang: *Inhales* I'm okay... Izuku: Is something wrong with that? Alex: I'd imagine so. Yang: *Eyes go back to purple* Let's just say I have some bad history with my mom. THat's all. And she's looking for a stone?? Erin: Its some purple stone that's fill with dark energy. We're trying to make sure no one gets they're hands on it and that it doesn't teleport or fly away. Nora: *Points up* You mean like that? (The Defenders look at where Nora's point and there they see a purple beam that is the Power Stone, flying away and leaving the planet) Alex:...….. Shit. Scott: You've gotta be kidding me. (Miles is seen looking through his map of the Multiverse as he scans for potential energy spikes, finding none) Miles: Okay, big problem. The Stone has left reality. Jack: Are you serious? Miles: Yep. It's no longer in this plane of the Omniverse. It's completely vanished. Alex: Well that's just perfect. Yang: You guys all right? Erin: Yeah... We just have some other thing to deal with.. Jack: If that stone is out of the Multiverse and in another reality....That could actually be a good thing! Erin: Huh?? Scott: A good thing? Jack: Yeah! Where else could it go? If Miles says there's no power spikes in any of the other Multiverses, then we're fine! The Stone's out of our hair! Scott: But just to be sure.... (Scott throws his portal device over to Yang who catches it) Scott: We'll need backup in case it comes back. Miles: Scott what are- Scott: Miles, you know I can't be trusted with it anymore. Not after Carnage got his hands on it. Besides...Best to give it to allies than enemies. Alex: He's right. The more allies we have the better. Jack: Yeah. You guys won't mess this up right? Yang: So this mean we're part of your save the universe club? Alex: In a matter of speaking. We're trusting you girls with this. Yang: Oh ho man. Ruby is gonna flip when she hears this. Scott: If you guys find something...off, use that and contact us. We'll come and handle it. Jack: Yeah, because you REALLY don't wanna face whatever comes from our world. Miles: Yeah. I mean, unless you want to fight a bunch of Targhuls bent on turning planets into fleshy husks and a bunch of stuff like that. Yang: A bunch of what? Miles:...Moving on! Omega: Yeah, that's a discussion we'd rather save for another time. WAY too much info to delve into. Yang: Ah. Miles: Yep. Alex: Well, we should probably head out guys. Scott: On it. Yang: Wait, what about the body? (The heroes look down at Kasady's corpse) Alex: Uhhhh, you guys can just throw him in the woods with the others. I'm sure those things will deal with him. Yang: Oh okay then. Jack: Least that guy deserves. Miles: Yeah. (Miles then opens a portal) Miles: But let's just get home for now. We've still got a few more villains to deal with. Alex: Right. Jack: Um, thanks again! Scott: We appreciate the backup. Yang: Hey no problem! Anytime! Miles: Thanks. We'll uhh, see you guys around sometime again! Yang: Goodbye! (Alex nods before he and the others head through the portal which shuts behind them. Yang then looks down at Kasady's body) Yang:... Sooooo. Who wants to get Jaune to help take the body to the woods? Nora: Ha! That will be hilarious! (Yang then looks up at the chaos Carnage had reaped around town) Yang: How could one man...do all this alone? Weiss: It almost reminds me of Beacon... Yang: Yeah.... Nora: …… Yang: Let's make sure something like this never happens again. (The 3 girls nod in agreement. The scene goes back to the Defenders Mansion) Miles: Whoa man! (The heroes are seen entering through a portal) Miles: Now THAT was a fight! Jack: You're telling me man. The Sinister Six are finally gone for good. Erin: All that's left is Gientra's nest, The League and The Marked Ones! Lestros: Well that shouldn't be hard to deal with! Alex: Yeah! (Tom is seen silent as he looks down at the blood on his hands) Omega: Hey Tom. (Tom looks up at Omega) Omega: You okay man? Tom: Y-Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Omega: You sure? Tom:.....Yeah. Omega: Well...Okay then. If you need anything you come talk to me. Tom: R-Right. Right..... (Omega walks off as the rest of the heroes disperse and head off to hang out. Tom instead heads to his room to relax after the long day. With The Sinister Six finally gone, the threats remaining to the Defenders drops substantially.) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales